The subject matter set forth in this specification relates to a software adapted to be stored in a memory of a computer system which, when executed, will perform reservoir upscaling using a set of ‘Deep Reading Measurements’.
The current practice in reservoir characterization is to use ‘near-wellbore logs’ (such as wireline logs or logs generating when Logging While Drilling) and, together with petrophysical models, to estimate the static (and some dynamic) properties of the reservoir (e.g., porosity, saturation, mineralogy, etc.). These logs determine these properties (up to a radial depth of 10 ft or so away from the well) on a scale determined by their resolution, which can vary anywhere from few inches to few feet. However, not all such features will have an impact on a reservoir model that is on the scale of a flow unit, which is usually on the order of 10's if not 100's of meters corresponding to the size of an ‘Eclipse’ flow grid (the term ‘Eclipse’ refers to a product which is owned and operated by Schlumberger Technology Corporation). The issue, therefore, is ‘how to perform the upscaling’. Presently, ‘geostatistics’ is used to both ‘average the near-wellbore data at a coarser scale’ and then ‘interpolate these data between wells’. This ‘geostatistical approach’ assumes that little variation occurs in the reservoir away from wells where data are available, and this can result in a poor estimate.
This specification discloses the use of ‘deep reading measurements’ to perform this ‘upscaling process’.
A U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,109 B2 to Roggero et al was issued on Dec. 9, 2003 (hereinafter, the ‘Roggero patent’), corresponding to U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0028325 A1 published on Feb. 6, 2003, and is entitled “Method of Constraining By Dynamic Production Data a Fine Model Representative of the Distribution in the Reservoir of a Physical Quantity Characteristic of the Subsoil Structure”, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference into the specification of this application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,515 to Guerillot et al, issued Jun. 9, 1998 (hereinafter, the ‘Guerillot patent’), is entitled “Method for Predicting, by Means of an Inversion Technique, the Evolution of the Production of an Underground Reservoir”, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference into the specification of this application.